


Day 2: Demons

by logicappericationblog (Pumpkins2000)



Series: October Writing [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Deals, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkins2000/pseuds/logicappericationblog
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: October Writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639765
Kudos: 24





	Day 2: Demons

"So we have an agreement Squares, you, your brother and that traitor are all off limits,  _ if  _ you can bring me the head of Dracula by the next full moon." The dapperly dressed demon leaned across the table. His hand out to shake on the deal, that they've spent the last several hours hashing out. Logan simply ignored this knowing that Deceit was trying to rush him past the fine print.

"Yes that appears to be the deal, Deceit but I would like to see the written contract before I agree to anything." Logan adjusted his glasses and took out a black marker as Deceit disgruntledly summoned the several feet of the paper contract. Before ordering more Nachos

Going through the millions of words of demon legal language with a fine tooth comb, Logan began to remove all the Loopholes and clarifying all parts left purposefully vague. It took 10 more Nachos refills and a whole box of black markers before he was finished and had triple checked the contract. Which was more blacked out then actual text at this point. 

Deceit surprisingly had spent the entire time quietly watching and making sure that they weren't kicked out of the very closed restaurant, The hunter had thought for sure that the demon would at the very least tease him about his box of black markers or would ask for him to grade it.

"No snide comments?" Logan asked the snake demon curiously, as he insured the sole surviving Marker was placed in his bag safely and subtly insuring nothing had happened to the only other object in the messenger bag. "Would you prefer a handshake or signature?"

"After that incredible tear down of the best contact I've ever created I would love a kiss."

"Handshake it is!" Logan blushed furiously. Quickly grabbing Deceit's hand in the loosest definition of a handshake before 'yeeting'(as Virgil would call it) Dracula's head in the now laughing demon's direction and running.

"If you ever tire of those imbeciles, call me!"


End file.
